Illustrious
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Chronological oneshots of King Duncan through the ages. Pre, Present and Post Series. R&R. No Flames.
1. The Realm of Giants

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own RA. Disclaimer for whole story.

* * *

**|| Illustrious ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So another story...?

It was bound to happen (this story) because I've been writing a lot of Duncan lately.

I also have an interest in minority characters, (as in they aren't explored as much). And I know a lot of RA fans don't read my work because it's not the basic Will/Halt, BUT, Will is a terribly restricting character to write about. His mind, personality and thoughts are completely mapped out. This limits my creativity. You can argue Horace is the same, but his character has constantly been surprising me up to Book 9, so it's easier to write him.

Anyway, I thought this would be interesting to write.

My length for chapters hasn't been determined, it may range from 300-2000, depending how I feel. I've done a few moments in my stories that I don't want to repeat, so you could expect them to be the short ones.

It's in oneshot form because there is no plot; I just flash to various points of his life and write significant moments.

I hope you all like it :)

* * *

**01 - The Realm of Giants**

* * *

To him, Castle Araluen was the home of giants.

Everyone around him was huge, seemingly ten feet tall, while the ceilings stretched up into the sky, so far he could barely make out the beautiful architecture.

Everything about it awed him; it made him feel smaller and less significant.

From the moment he was born, he had been treated differently, and rightly so; because he was the heir to the Araluen throne, the only child of the King and Queen.

Young Prince Duncan was boisterous, energetic and a huge handful for his caretakers.

His mother would let him run free, so long as he didn't act inappropriately, while his father scolded him for his childish behaviour.

A Prince had a certain way to act, even if he was only six.

But regardless, his mother would overrule the King and let him play, since he wouldn't get a normal childhood.

Duncan loved his parents, both of them.

While his father could seem harsh and controlling, he was a wonderful storyteller, while his mother often took him to visit places and get a feel for the world around him.

Despite what most people thought, the young Prince was very humble. He was content to sit by himself, and took his punishments if he broke a rule. He didn't press his status, and even liked it when his maid scolded him when he did something wrong.

All in all, he was the epitome of innocence.

By the time he was seven, he had many friends throughout the castle.

When the King found him playing with the servant's children, he sent them away and took Duncan onto his lap and explained the normal functions of a Prince.

From that day forth, his father was restricting and the playing began to stop.

Children and friends were replaced by snooty nobles and teenagers much older than him.

His toys and wooden swords were switched with books and scrolls of the geography.

And then reality hit home that Duncan _was_ a Prince and had to act like one.

For a child of now eight, he was no longer awed by the flying buttresses and huge-ness of Castle Araluen.

He felt the walls closing in on him and the mannerisms suffocating him.

He learnt that to be too humble was unwise, but being too arrogant was even worse. He had to learn justice and law and decide things for himself, even if his opinion wouldn't be taken.

But one day his mother took him from his logic class and whisked him away to the garden for some quality time.

As he got to explore and play with the blooming flowers, admiring the butterflies and bees as they flitted about, his mother watching with affectionate eyes.

"Duncan." He heard her say and glanced up.

"I know it's not easy, it wasn't for me." She told him. "But if you learn now, it'll be much easier later in life. Not all of what you are being taught is true."

"My classes aren't real?" He protested, his young voice high pitched and angry.

His mother smiled and reached down to envelop him in a hug.

His mother was anything but beautiful, she was average at best. But when she smiled, it made her seem a bit kinder, and she was infinitely warm and loving.

"Your father has his advisors and those he keeps close to help run the castle. If you choose friends and people you trust, life won't be as restricting." She instructed carefully.

"I choose the people to help me?" He squeaked in surprise.

Nodding, she brushed his golden hair with a hand. "Yes, your father rules not by his merit, but by his power, remember that."

Duncan gazed at her, his head tilted.

The Queen wasn't even sure if he understood her, but she hoped that one day he would take her advice to heart.

"Come now, Professor Justine won't want to wait too long for you." She ordered and reached down to offer a hand.

Taking it with a childish smile, she led the Crown Prince back inside.

* * *

**A/N:**

I am really unsatisfied with this one, but I had to post it. If I didn't, I'd procrastinate for a lot longer, this way I can actually do another chapter afterwards that's much better in terms of plot. I wanted to start from his childhood, hence being a child.

Also, I got the reference to Cassie's grandmother from Book 4 at the end when she gets back to the Castle. So taking she was alive for a part of Cassie's life, she can be a huge influence here.

- Love Mae.


	2. Find a Penny

**Author's Note:**

Wow, thanks for the reviews and adds already. But despite that, _I_ wasn't happy with the first chapter, so here's the second, which I'm much more at peace with. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**02 - Find a Penny**

* * *

Sometimes, he thought, it was worth doing what you were told.

As a reward for doing well in his class, his Professor had given him the day off.

A boy of ten, Duncan's priorities were obscured; blurred between duty and entertainment.

He strolled through the dark hallway, wondering who lived down the small doorways.

The Prince knew his way around the castle, but certain quarters and rooms he wasn't allowed to enter and often became curious enough to explore.

Making his way past a series of paintings and portraits of his fore-fathers, Duncan glanced at the floor and spotted something glinting.

Reaching forward, he realised it was a small bronze coin. Together enough of them could create one silver reel.

For the Prince, it was hardly anything worth his time, and yet his mother's words sunk into his mind and he bent to pick it up.

Apparently, it was good luck to find a coin.

He had been highly doubtful of this and asked why he wanted one coin when he was the Prince and could have many.

His mother had simply answered that he should follow her words and believe in them.

He turned it over in his fingers and saw the etched markings of his mother's crest on the small coin.

Duncan knew only the bronze and copper coins were engraved, because the rest of the world dealt in silver reels, which couldn't exactly hold the crest of any particular leader.

Idly, he realised one day the coin might have _his_ face on it.

Feeling a small shudder run through his body, Duncan glanced up to see his elderly maid Dorell hurrying towards him.

He liked Dorell. She was fun and intimidating in one. He never teased her because she wasn't as young as his other servants, but she treated him well and fairly, rarely giving him special privileges because of his status.

He liked feeling _normal_ around her.

The Prince smiled sweetly at her.

"Young master, I've been looking everywhere for you." She scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have class so I was wandering." He explained.

The portly woman let her hands fall from her hips and she smiled back, reaching down to pet his head. Duncan only allowed her and his mother to do this, accepting it philosophically.

"Alright, but your father wants you in the Court Room." She explained.

Duncan's bright green eyes grew wide and his mouth turned in fear. "I'm not in trouble am I?" He asked, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Not yet," Dorell replied and reached down to take his hand, "But you might if we don't hurry."

Together they almost ran back to the Court Room, slowing down only so Dorell could fuss and make sure his attire was proper for the presence of guests.

She ushered him in and then made herself scarce, and suddenly Duncan was faced with a near empty room.

Guards lined the outside walls, to protect the King, while his father stood informally and was speaking to a younger boy.

Curiously, Duncan stepped forward as the Chamberlain announced him.

"Ah Duncan, come here." His father commanded and he came forward obediently.

Now at eye level with the other boy, Duncan took in his appearance.

The boy was richly dressed, much like himself, with dark brown eyes and dark, almost black hair.

"I want you to meet someone; he will be in your classes and needs to be shown around." The King explained.

Duncan narrowed his eyes but nodded in consent.

For the most part, anyone he was introduced to and told to 'be friends with', was usually arrogant, pompous and downright boring.

With a gleam in his eye and the slightest of smirks on his face, Duncan didn't seem to like the other child.

"Now this is young Arald, who's the heir to Castle Redmont. His father is Lord and sent his son here to learn the basics of nobility and also gain his Shield when he's old enough."

Ah, so he was to do the same as Duncan and become knighted before he took over his castle.

With an encouraging gesture from his father, the Crown Prince turned and nodded to the young Lord.

"Pleased to meet you." He said politely, but he wasn't smiling.

Arald returned the greeting with a small nod. He seemed quite serious, the Prince noted.

"Right well I'll leave you two to it." The King said and nodded to his Chamberlain, who announced the departure of the King.

The room was much emptier with only a few guards left to watch the Prince and his new 'friend.'

The lack of conversation stretched between them and Duncan felt the need to move and do _something_ to break the silence.

Arald was looking the same, and beginning to fidget as if he wanted to speak.

But, against all Duncan's expectations, the boy merely asked, "I know your father ordered it, but would you mind showing me around?"

"Excuse me?" The Prince replied, blinking.

Shuffling his feet, Arald stared at the ground, trying to sound careless.

"Well, you know, this place is so _big._ I'll get lost the moment you leave me." He explained.

"That's it?"

The other child frowned, his brown eyes curious. "What's it?"

"No bragging or ordering me about?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

With the slightest twitch of a smile, Arald shook his head. "Er, no."

"Oh."

Arald wondered if that was good, or bad.

Then, surprising him, Duncan stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

"I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Duncan." He said with a bright smile.

The Lord was a bit slower in responding, but eventually reached out to grasp his hand and shake it. "Arald." He still seemed serious, but the Prince reasoned that not _everyone_ could be optimistic and fun.

"Alright, let me show you the quarters where we will have our lessons." He told the Redmont boy, instantly taking control, and Arald followed obediently.

Perhaps it was the luck, but suddenly, his day seemed a lot better.

* * *

**A/N:**

I have _never_ seen Arald described except for his beard and moustache. So I made it up. If anyone can find concrete references to him, I shall change this without a problem.

I took Arald's 'seriousness' from the fact that Will and the Ward children describe him like that, despite his kind-heartedness.

If anyone's noticed, I dislike Sue-characters, so I'm basing young Duncan off a loose Cassie model and changing some things here and there. At ten, you can't really expect him to be an angel, or _not_ an angel, if that makes sense.

- Love Mae.


	3. True Friends

**Author's Note:**

Mild-filler oneshot.

Still, effort did go into it.

Warning: Amounts of fluff and silliness.

* * *

**03 – True Friends**

* * *

"Ah! The monster, it's getting me!" Angeline cried, squealing with fear as the dog leapt close.

"I'll save you!" David vowed, running up to 'stab' the monster with his wooden sword.

Cloud leapt back, barking with delight as the children ran around her.

"That's not fair David; it was my turn to rescue her." Fred complained, glancing to his sister.

"What are you guys doing?" Duncan asked curiously as he walked up to them with Arald in tow.

"Playing with swords." David answered smugly, grinning.

"_Wooden_ swords?" Arald questioned sceptically.

Fred sighed. "Well you know they won't let us use real swords." He explained.

Arald and Duncan exchanged glances.

Angeline came to stand beside her brother, pouting. She disliked being used as the bait for the boy's games, but preferred to be included than ignored. She had wanted a sword, but since they were short, she had nothing.

"Master Frederick." A maid called, approaching the group of eleven-year olds.

Fred groaned and dropped his sword to the ground. "Do I have to?" Already predicting what he would be asked.

The maid, used to his whining and attempts at dissuading her, smiled. "I'm sorry, but you're needed for your lessons."

The child nodded glumly.

Frederick Medwin was a year older than his friends; he had only met them because Angeline was friends with them. He was passionate and flighty, but full of imagination. He was the one who provided flair to their rather unoriginal ploys.

"See you guys later." He muttered and followed the maid obediently.

"He's always so grumpy now." Angeline commented, wiggling her nose with discontent.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he did his work." Duncan noted.

"Yeah, he's always trying to get out of his lessons." Arald added.

Despite Fred's procrastination and dislike of his work and education, he was a good friend.

Besides, Duncan was rarely allowed to play with commoner children, and his friends were all Noble-born, so his father couldn't criticise. If anything, he was happy that Duncan was 'networking', although the Prince didn't really understand it.

Angeline shrugged, already bored and her dark hair flowed around her. She had deep green eyes, and was overly curious and stubborn. She was, in the boys opinion, quick witted and fun, so they let her play with them. Besides, in any roleplay, they needed a girl to save, and Arald was loathe to play that role.

Arald he had learnt, wasn't so serious, but shy from moving to a new Castle. But once he opened up, he was fun and good humoured, always ready to laugh at one of Duncan's jokes. He tried himself, but only David found him funny. He was the kind of person to do what he wanted without worrying about other's opinions.

David Halding had been at the Castle for years but Duncan had only taken a liking to him after he bumped into the Prince in a hall. Who he previously perceived as arrogant, had apologised genuinely and even helped him up. From then on, Duncan had been close friends with him. His father was now a great politician at Araluen. David himself didn't care much for words, but he loved brandishing his sword and sparring with his friends. He was very energetic, probably the most adept for sports of the group.

And Duncan was still the same. He was the leader, not because he was the Crown Prince, but because he naturally held authority over his friends. But he was fair. His mother had drilled that into him for years and he saw no reason to change his ways. He always decided the winner of an argument, much to Fred's dislike, since he usually lost.

Cloud barked again, reminding the children that they had been playing a game.

The dog was technically Duncan's, but acted more as a friend to the kids than an object. She was always the 'monster' in one of their roleplays.

The dappled grey and white dog bounced around. Angeline shifted away. Even though the dog was harmless, she got into the roleplays the most.

"She won't hurt you." Duncan assured her, petting the animal on the head.

Angeline didn't look convinced.

"She couldn't harm a fly if she wanted to." Arald joked, causing David to snicker.

"And what if she _did_ hurt me?" The girl asked fearfully.

Duncan blinked. It was a good question.

"Well, we'd help you." Arald told her, smiling.

"Even if it meant Cloud would get hurt in the way?" She young girl dared to ask.

David frowned. "I wouldn't want to hurt Cloud." He confessed, fiddling with his wooden sword.

The Crown Prince glanced at his dog, with her tongue out and enjoying the cool air of the courtyard. He loved the animal; she had been a part of many schemes and games. But then Angeline was a good friend and he couldn't bear to see her hurt _if_ Cloud did something.

"I don't know." He said softly.

Hands on hips, Angeline huffed her satisfaction. "See? How can I trust you to help in a game if something happens?"

Arald thrust his wooden sword in the air dramatically. "You can trust us because we're your friends." He announced.

David burst out laughing while Angeline giggled at his silly statement.

"Arald's right, I guess." Duncan answered at length."_But,_ Cloud's a friend too, isn't that right?"

The dog barked, more from the sound of his voice than actual agreement.

"Well..." Arald drawled, "as I said, Cloud couldn't hurt a _fly_."

David recovered and nodded. "Which means this whole argument is pointless."

"It is not pointless!" Angeline growled and prodded the young boy with a nearby stick.

"It is too!"Arald countered with a laugh, and just for good measure, decided to poke David with his own sword.

Duncan watched them, a smile creeping to his face.

Angeline was right.

It _wasn't_ pointless.

Because he now knew who he could trust, and they were his true friends.

* * *

**A/N:**

Explanation behind my characters:

David and Arald are obviously Book Characters that I've decided to play with. No Gilan's last name is not Halding, it was never mentioned actually.

Cassie eventually had two male cousins, and since I doubt Duncan had siblings, Angeline does instead. Also, Cassie inherited more of Angeline's personality than looks, (obviously).

- Love Mae.


End file.
